


kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by moonwlker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in two days, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, dancers au, minghao's there for half a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwlker/pseuds/moonwlker
Summary: Nothing else mattered except them, dancing in a room with rose petals scattered all over the place and poorly dim lighting.





	kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

“Why do I have to wear this?” Joshua asks as he looks down at the blindfold Jeonghan had given him. The said man closes his car door and locks it.

“It’s a surprise Shua!” He says happily. Joshua raises an eyebrow.

“So you didn't take me out to dinner and drive me here so we could practice through our dance routine again?” He asks with a smirk on his face.

 

Yesterday, the long-haired man had asked Joshua out for dinner. Well, not really. He basically stuttered out a mess of words and Minghao had to translate everything to the younger man, to which he happily agreed.

The night so far was perfect, in Joshua’s opinion. Jeonghan had picked him up at 8pm and handed him a bouquet of roses.

They had dinner at a somewhat fancy restaurant and later walked outside to which Jeonghan dragged him to a secluded area in the park nearby where the stars were especially bright. The two tell them more about each other. Tears and laughter were exchanged as they talked about anything and everything.

The elder notices the others’ eyes getting heavy under stars, he tells him there’s one more place he wanted him to go to.

And here they were, at the dance studio.

 

“Wh- No of course not!” Jeonghan sputters out.

The pink-haired man giggles. “Alright, alright.” He says as he ties the blindfold over his eyes.

 

Jeonghan leads the blind Joshua through the office and into what he assumes the dance studio the both of them usually use.

“Are we there yet?” He asks impatiently. He hears the older man chuckle.

“We are, you can take it off.”

 

He hears the door close as he carefully takes off the blindfold. His breath hitches.

The studio was dimly lit with fairly lights scattered around the room along with rose petals found in the edges of the room.

It was beautiful.

Joshua’s lips slowly curl up.

“What’s all this?” He asks and turns around. Jeonghan had stripped off his jacket and was only left with his white button down shirt.

He discreetly manages to turn on music from his phone and sets it aside.

The older grins and bows formally to which Joshua giggles.

“May I have this dance?” He asks, still bowing.

Joshua grins.

“You may.” Jeonghan lifts his face up.

He takes the younger’s hand and places it on his shoulder whilst he holds his other hand, they get into position without ever breaking eye contact with the other.

The two start swaying from side to side and begin to start dancing in each others’ arms.

 

At that exact moment,

everything else in the world didn't matter.

It was just them,

dancing with their foreheads touching,

surrounded with rose petals and poorly dim lighting.

 

Nothing else mattered except them.

 

The song eventually stops and so do they. Their bodies stay flushed together as they stare at each other.

 

If someone were to see them now, you’d think they were counting the stars they could see in each others’ eyes.

 

Joshua shoulders move.

They’re moving quite a lot.

 

Jeonghan gains back his senses and realises Joshua’s laughing.

Then he’s laughing.

They’re both laughing with smiles painted beautifully on their faces.

They’re not entirely sure why they’re laughing but that didn't matter to them.

 

After the laughing dies down, they just smile at each other in adoration. Joshua tucks a stray string of hair behind the older’s ear.

Jeonghan carefully places his hand on Joshua’s, which was still behind his ear. They both subconsciously move their heads toward each other and kiss sweetly.

 

This night was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im assuming you read this fic consider youre reading this so thank you!! please do follow my twitter accounts!!! 
> 
> main acc - https://twitter.com/shujiyah  
> au account - https://twitter.com/shujiaus
> 
> stay tuned on my au account as i may be posting a soonhoon au there this week!!!!


End file.
